officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Twili
The Twili are a race of shadow beings who inhabit the Twilight Realm. Although usually a peaceful tribe, the Twili are transformed into hideous creatures known as Shadow Beasts by the Usurper King Zant, and used to invade Hyrule. Link is able to return several of them to their normal forms when he encounters them in the Twilight Realm, and is even aided in his quest to stop Zant by Midna, a Twili and the princess of the Twilight Realm. Ecology Description The Twili have strange glowing markings on their skin, which is pale bluish-gray in color partly covered by black. This complexion may be due to lack of full light as the Twili have changed from what they were when they were ejected from the "World of Light". They also have oval eyes that are normally red, yellow, or orange. They are (usually) quite thin as well as much taller than Hylians. Midna stood no less than than a full head above Link. Background The Twili are descendants of a tribe of sorcerers of unknown ethnicity referred to as Dark Interlopers, who eons ago were condemned to the Twilight Realm by the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule as punishment for their misgoverned attempt to use magic to claim the Triforce. Their "old magic" became known as the Fused Shadows, a powerful instrument. However, during their failed attempt to conquer the Sacred Realm, their Fused Shadow was split into four pieces and scattered throughout the two realms, The Twilight realm and Hyrule. The tribe lived and evolved in the Twilight Realm for centuries in isolation, mere shadows of what they once were, as over time they grew used to their surroundings and came to accept their fate. While some learned to love the beautiful peace that can be found only in Twilight, it drove other inhabitants mad. After centuries of rule, Princess Midna became just one of many rulers in a long line of royalty, the Twilight Princess. It was around this time that a rebel force grew from within the Twilight, spearheaded by Zant. It is revealed that Zant believed that he was next to become Twilight Ruler, but the position was passed over. In a terrible fit of rage, he used the power of his false-god Ganondorf to transform most of the inhabitants of Twilight into monsters, and as a form of humiliation, transformed Midna into an imp creature. Midna's only hope was to find the magic of her ancestors, the Fused Shadows, and use it against Zant to save the realm and her people. The Twili are usually seen as enemies, but when Link goes to the Palace of Twilight, he reverts several of the Twili to their true forms. Trivia *While the Twili and their related artifacts tend to have structured, inorganic patterns, the Spirits of Light and Light objects are covered in curved and flowing markings. This may serve as further distinction between the two opposing sides in Twilight Princess. *Zant says that the curse placed on Midna affected not only her, but the entire Twili as well. This may explain the Twili's peculiar shapes, and that all of the Twili may have regained more human-like forms after Ganondorf's defeat similarly to Midna. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures